


春潮01

by wobuhuigaohuangse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, all战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuhuigaohuangse/pseuds/wobuhuigaohuangse
Summary: 黑设|小妈文学|强 煎|粗口|原创攻
Relationships: 肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	春潮01

肖战刚被父亲带回家的时候，沈程就觉得他是个婊子。

人是真的漂亮，那双眼睛永远含着水，什么时候看你，都是可怜兮兮，不得不说，有时候很能激起男人的保护欲，但对于沈程来说，肖战越露出那种眼神，他就越想把他弄哭。

有几次早上醒来，肖战的双腿都无法并拢，走路颤颤巍巍，估计掀起睡袍，屁股里还留着没清理的精液。

房间隔音效果不错，可沈程还是能听到肖战半夜的淫叫，后来他在父亲房间里装了摄像头。

肖战一边擦头发一边走出来，乳尖上还滴着水，明明是那么纤细的身体，性器藏着耻毛下面，形状可观，微微勃起。

沈景文抚摸着那白皙的臀瓣，手指探向臀缝中那小小的粉色穴口，轻松进入，湿滑一片。

“自己弄过了？”沈景文舔着肖战的耳廓。

肖战昂起头，弓身迎上去，“嗯。”

用力地亲上去，唇瓣吸吮，舌尖勾缠，手被带着揉弄胯下，鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，不出二下便有了反应。

肖战慢慢蹲下去，拉下内裤，粗大的阴茎弹在脸上，马眼溢出的水渍沾在白皙脸蛋上，握住后上下撸动，伸出舌头慢慢地勾勒痕迹，再含住硕大的龟头，舔过经脉膨胀的柱身再含着一个睾丸，乖巧地抬起眼睛。

沈景文肿胀得难受，向后扯起肖战的头发，将阴茎整个塞进嘴里，“唔……”肖战干呕一下，生理泪水瞬间填满了眼眶。

挺腰往喉咙里送了几分，肖战皱眉用力推开了他，捂着喉咙干咳。

沈景文把人扔到床上，对着微张的后穴捅进去，甬道湿热紧致，“操过这么多次还这么紧？”

“啊……痛……”乳粒小小一颗挺立着，沈景文含在口中用牙齿咬，“嗯……”肖战努力把另一边也凑到沈景文口边。

沈景文用手用力揉搓，口中叼着乳头，下身一次次撞在最深处，“骚货。宝贝儿，你说你骚不骚？”

肖战翘起的性器戳着沈景文的腹部，一晃一晃地出水，听到羞辱，后穴打颤收缩，“骚……老公……唔老公慢一点……”

拎起他一条腿，架在肩上，大开大合，上起下落，用力撞击着，淫水流在床单上，臀肉和两颗蛋相碰噼啪作响，撞得发红发粉。

“老公老公……不行了……呜呜……饶了我吧……”肖战哀哀地求饶，眼睛垂了泪，嘴角滴着涎液，癫狂地随沈景文的动作依附着起落。

沈景文快速抽插了几下拔了出来。

后穴没了东西，不停收缩，肖战扭着腰委屈问道：“为什么拔出来……”

沈景文给了屁股一巴掌。

肖战懂了。

自己翻了个身，撅起屁股，臀缝蹭着阴茎，“给我吧好哥哥。”

沈程放大了肖战的脸，对着电脑撸动，没一会就射了，屏幕上模糊但美丽的脸上都是他的精液。沈程盯了一会，手指把精液抹开，然后关了电脑。

怪不得昨天结束的早，沈景文今天有个大案子要谈。

沈程咬了一口面包，没有咀嚼。

沈景文敲敲桌子，“快吃。一会赶紧去学校。”

“今天上午没课。”沈程答道，装作不经意看向肖战，肖战慢条斯理地抹着果酱，似乎脚尖碰到他的小腿只是无意之中。

肖战将面包递给沈景文，“那正好，我们跟爸爸一起去，他说谈完带你吃日料呢。”

沈程下意识想怼回去，可却是一个字也没有说出口，不知道心里在期待着什么。

沈程想和肖战坐在一起，肖战今天喷了香水，本来长相就足以叫人心烦意乱，味道加持，让人更不想离开他，沈程不禁怀疑，是不是他偷偷研制了一种喷的春药，让男人闻着味就忍不住操他。

天遂人愿，沈景文接了个电话，给沈程提前上车的空子，他站在肖战后面，肖战抬腿弯腰，浑圆的屁股快贴到沈程的脸上。

喉结滚动，沈程紧跟着上车，靠着车窗装睡。

沈景文果然坐到了副驾驶，手机微信响个不停。

肖战拍拍他的肩膀，“孩子睡觉了，你……啊！”

“怎么了？”沈景文偏头。

肖战摇摇头，“没……没事。”

沈程赌肖战不会告诉他爸他刚刚摸了他的屁股，果然。

手更加放肆，隔着薄薄的布料揉搓臀肉，肖战的兔牙咬着下唇，意味不明瞧了他一眼。

沈程凑过去小声在肖战耳边说，“你的屁股可真大。”然后装作被沈景文吵到了，拍拍司机后背，“把隔音板降下来，吵死了。”

司机看沈景文点头照做了。

沈程捏着肖战的下巴刚想亲上去，就听肖战说：“房间的摄像头是你装的吧？”

为了不被发现他选了最微型的一种，没想到肖战竟然发现了。

肖战的手指在沈程身上胡乱划动，“早上我路过你的房间，好浓的一股腥臭味。我可怜的孩子，每晚只能看着我自慰吗？”

被人发现了秘密，沈程恼羞成怒给了肖战一个耳光，“贱人！”

肖战被打的偏过头去，哑着声音说了一句“废物。”

沈程愣了一下，他妈去世的早，没什么机会感受母爱，肖战进门后虽然对他也是百般照顾，可只有刚刚那一瞬间，他觉得他感受到了来自妈妈的爱。

“妈妈……”沈程脱口而出。

肖战睁大眼睛，不等做出反应，腰腹就被抱住，“妈妈……”

肖战真的慌了，撩骚失败喜提一个儿子？

正懊恼着，沈程解开了两颗衬衫扣子，“妈妈你乳晕这么大，是为了给我喝奶吗？”

肖战没有想到这样的称呼竟然增加了他的快感，呻吟出声，和沈景文舔乳头的感觉不一样，意外的更舒服，沈程没有啃咬，只是用力的吮吸，仿佛真能给他吸出奶来。

舒服得让肖战有了涨奶的错觉，没有被吸吮的另一边奇痒难耐，肖战软着声音叫他，“沈程……这边也要……”

“妈妈你可真骚啊，原来我一个嘴满足不了妈妈啊，下次我和爸爸一起吃你的奶，你会不会爽翻天啊？”说完含住另一个乳头。

到了公司，沈景文下车敲敲肖战那边的窗户。

沈程继续装睡，肖战按下车窗，沈景文要讨一个吻，肖战探出头和他唇舌纠缠了一小会。

沈景文注意到肖战突起的乳粒，隔着衣服捏了一把，“骚货。”说完才进了公司。

肖战的笑立刻收回，毫不留恋的关上了窗户。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看


End file.
